Spritzee
Spritzee first joined Fake Eurovision Song Contest in Edition 5. He won on his debut whilst representing Ukraine with The Hardkiss - Коханці. Since his debut he has participated in every edition, winning twice. His worst placement came in Edition 13 at 17th. Spritzee joined the contest late into the "country claim" portion of FESC5, and decided to represent Ukraine. After a short time considering his options he opted to send The Hardkiss with Коханці, achieving a win with 114 points - the highest point total at the time. After his win in Edition 5 he announced the contest would be moved to Odessa, Ukraine. Faruk Sabanci & MARUV were chosen to represent Ukraine on home-soil. During the first stealth edition, he was given Denmark and after some consideration he dropped the original song he had planned in favour of Fallulah's Give Us a Little Love, which went on to gain 48 points, tied with four countries. During the second stealth edition, he chose Nigeria and after some consideration sent Jacob Banks' Love Ain't Enough, which went on to receive four sets of 12 points and bring him his second win, and also bring the contest to the African continent for the first time. Little Simz's Full or Empty, the other song considered for Edition 12, was sent to defend Nigeria in Edition 13. In the fifteenth edition he randomly received Montenegro from his group. He chose the collaborative project Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko, made by Serbian DJ/Producer SevdahBABY and Montenegrin artist Ksenia (the daughter of Knez, who represented Montengro in ESC 2015). He placed sixth, and it was later revealed that Nathan had chosen Montengro from the group: Spritzee chose Israel, and Sofia chose South Korea. In the sixteenth edition he chose the United Kingdom. He ran a national final for the first time with the aim of showing off a wide variety of genres from possibly unknown artists. A total of ten people voted, and the winning song was Barns Courtney's You and I, which received three top points and was never the last song in anyone's rankings. You and I went on to win, breaking the point record by getting 127 points. In FESC18, the third stealth edition, he picked one of his partner's favourite songs. This song was revealed to be 'Jenny' by Studio Killers. It went on to get 15th during the voting, with 31 points. In FESC20, participants were put into pairs to send an entry together. He was paired with Pai, together they will be iconic. After they failed to get their initial choice, they represented Germany with lilly among clouds and her song 'Wasting My Time'. In FESC22 he chose Japan, sending Yuki Akira's 'Lone Wolf'. It placed third, meaning that the contest could not be hosted on Aoshima Island, AKA Cat Island in Japan. After this, he cancelled his plan to participate in the following edition to take a break from the contest. In between FESC23 and FESC24 there was a winners special, his highest placing winner was The Hardkiss' Коханці. He returned for the contest in FESC24, selecting Iceland as his country, placing 10th with Vök's 'In the Dark'. FESC25 had no artist restrictions for the selected country. He chose to represent Seychelles, sending PVRIS' single 'Hallucinations'. FESC27 was a special '90's edition of the contest and artist restrictions were once again lifted. He sent Nirvana's 'Heart-Shaped Box'. It went on to place third with two 12 points. After this, he got France as his country and made a national final to decide the song. BLOW won the national final with four sets of max points. After taking a break for an edition, he returned to the contest with Ireland. Orla Gartland was selected to represent the country and a two song national final was held to decide her song. 'I Go Crazy' won with a total of six votes. Entries - Trivia - * He won in his debut edition, the only other participant to do that is Chimlin in Edition 1. * He current holds the record for highest scoring entry, UK FESC16's 127 points. * His favourite entries are: ** SIAMÉS - The Wolf, Argentina FESC13 ** SALIO - Wayside, Georgia FESC6 * He currently holds the best result for the following countries: ** Ukraine, Morocco, Switzerland, Nigeria, Montenegro, UK, Serbia, Tajikistan, Singapore. * He has never given zero points to a winner. ** The lowest points he's given to a winner is 1 point to Zimbabwe (Chimlin) in FESC17. ** He has given 12 points to the winner four times: Georgia (Chimlin, FESC6), USA (Luna, FESC8), China (LUIS, FESC10), and Argentina (Radu, FESC13) * As of Edition 17, he has given the most points to Pai at 81 points. * As of Edition 17, his highest average placement participant is Pai at 4. * As of Edition 17, he has received the most points from Langamii at 77 points. * epic lizard bro.